


What Are Those?

by riversritual



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, fractured but whole - Freeform, inspired by another work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Toolshed asks Human Kite about the latest addition to his outfit
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	What Are Those?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GALDORIAL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GALDORIAL/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cold Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110628) by [GALDORIAL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GALDORIAL/pseuds/GALDORIAL). 



> I ADORED the Fic ‘Cold Hands’ that inspired this and I so badly wanted to do this sequel, I HAD to :)

Since the two groups had made up and merged, Toolshed and Human Kite now walked to the base together.

This morning was mostly no different, except Shed hadn’t yet seen Kite’s latest outfit addition.

“Uh....Kite, what are those?” Toolshed asked.

“Gloves,” Human Kite answered, as if it was obvious.

Shed sighed. “Dude, you know what I meant. Where did you get them?”

Kite could’ve told him the truth, Shed was his best friend so why would he not?

But.....

Cartman would probably kill him if Kyle told anyone he had a heart.

And the ginger did like the idea of keeping it a secret between the two of them.

“I don’t know, they were just at the doorstep. I was telling the new kid yesterday I wish my outfit had sleeves, so maybe it was him,” Kite said.

Well, it was a half lie.

“Okay then.” At least Shed bought it.

But when the whole group was at the base....

And Coon saw Kite wearing the gloves....

The two exchanged smiles.

Yeah, their little secret.


End file.
